


鹌鹑

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 在九十年代的时候伊万与基尔伯特进行了一次久违的野餐。





	鹌鹑

他们拎着野餐篮穿过生着浆果的灌木丛，伊万在前面拉着基尔伯特的手，另一人就慢慢跟在后头，用手遮着西沉时过于刺眼的光。他们难得放下繁杂的事务出来野餐，准确来所是伊万终于结束了一个长时间的加班，而基尔伯特则一直无所事事，他在家里撕掉第四十六张日历纸的时候伊万从背后抱住他，将头埋在他的肩窝，轻轻闻讯起他是否有一同去野餐的意愿，他们刚吃过了便餐，伊万身上残留着烤炙肉类的气味。

于是他们在第二天开了几公里的车，那辆前东德产的轿车勉强能够挤下一位高挑的德国男性和另一位更加魁梧的俄罗斯人，到这片人烟稀少的森林的时候已然是下午，基尔伯特在车上睡得迷糊，夏日车内空调开得足，他便裹着毯子蜷在车坐椅上，一开始还兴致勃勃地帮伊万看着地图，半小时之后就失了兴致，头一歪去睡回笼觉了。他被伊万叫醒的时候仍在半梦之中，睁开眼被西晒的阳刺到了，伊万轻轻往他流出泪来的眼里吹气，再贴心地拿过车后座的野餐篮递交到基尔伯特手中。基尔伯特伸手摸了摸篮子里的三明治，良好的保温和车内足够的冷气让它们还维持着点点冷感，这是他早上心急慌忙用冰箱里剩余的食材做的，没有别的东西了，只有一些鸡蛋和烟熏三文鱼，他们前一晚并没有去采购食物，伊万忘记了，基尔伯特也不想出门，就都忘记了。他把剩余的鸡蛋都用水煮了，剥开几个同莳萝一起搅了蛋黄沙拉，铺了厚厚一层在面包上面，盖上三文鱼、切好的蛋和一些水芹，伊万喜欢水芹，基尔伯特就常和鸡蛋沙拉放一起让他带去办公室。野餐篮里面只有一些可怜的紧的三明治和吃剩的样貌不好的水果，伊万在临走前看了一眼那篮子，往里面再添了两根坚果能量棒、一罐巧克力花生酱和两玻璃瓶擦干水珠的鲜牛奶。在以往的野餐中他们准备的食物会更多，伊万有时会做热食，基尔伯特也会烤些派饼，咸派裹着醇厚的肉汁，甜饼则缀着大朵奶油。新鲜果汁也是不可缺的一环，他们偏爱微酸的树莓汁，总会带上一大瓶，还有啤酒之类基尔伯特爱喝的东西，偶尔伊万的姐妹也会参与进野餐的聚会当中，而那时的菜品更加丰盛，在夏日的风中混着青草的水气飘进鼻腔之中。

他们在湖边铺了块带了花色的野餐布，伊万很早就想来这里，两个人可以度过一段没有工作没有别人的时间，他们能给那些蹿上树的松鼠拍照，能被好奇的野鸟围绕。基尔伯特从篮子里小心地拿出一早备好的餐食，他略显抱歉地看了眼伊万，对方并没有说什么，笑着揉了揉他的头顶，捡了一块切得稍显有些大的面包吃了起来。他们半天没有吃过什么，基尔伯特并不觉得饿，他没有动三明治，只托着下巴盯着伊万看。有只蜻蜓飞过来落在伊万的肩头，他的腮帮子随着每一次的咀嚼而鼓动着，下颌模糊的线条使他整个人变得柔和起来，基尔伯特的视线再慢慢往下，移到伊万的脖子上去，他吞咽的速度并不很快，喉结有规律地起伏着，吸引着基尔伯特。伊万吃过了三明治，又开了一瓶牛奶喝了两口，他喝奶仍像小孩子，唇边会沾一圈奶渍，基尔伯特从篮子里拿了纸巾帮他擦嘴，伊万轻轻啄基尔伯特蹭到他脸颊的大拇指，把嘴边的奶都沾到基尔伯特的手上去。基尔伯特嫌弃般的皱了皱眉，手上用了点狠劲，伊万吃痛，张口用气声小小叫了一下，基尔伯特扭过头去不看他，倒又把手指塞进自己嘴中，慢慢舔去那些带点腥味的乳液。他不太喝牛奶，觉得气味略重，又会让自己腹泻，但伊万喜欢，他有也会去对方的杯中讨要两口，扣着对方嘴唇贴过的地方。

这偏西快要下沉的太阳倒晒得基尔伯特有些受不住，他躺在放在空调车中一上午的野餐布上都热得不行，翻过两次身找不到一个合适舒服的姿势，全身都往外冒着汗，透过他被撩起上衣而裸露出来的皮肤，黏糊糊地沾在他翻过身的每一片地方。他索性脱了外衣和鞋袜，伊万笑着指了指不远的那一潭湖水，基尔伯特下了水便好了起来，热气不再往外蒸腾，凉爽的湖水将他包裹起来，给予了他对抗阳光的屏障。伊万坐在岸边拿了自己的本子和笔出来，过于刺目的阳光令他不得不眯起眼来看正朝他挥着手的基尔伯特，伊万用大拇指稍微比了比大小，那本子里全是他没事的时候画下来的东西，伊万在空白的一页勾了线。基尔伯特在湖里游了起来，他也在伊万的笔下游着，他的头上是夺目的阳，身下是冰凉的湖水，是素描本的纸张，他与无害呆傻的游鱼一起，与散发着金属气味的墨水一起，他毫无顾忌地脱下他的衣物，毫不知情地纵入伊万的心湖。然后他们在湖水中接吻，那是一个湿漉漉的吻，伊万手上沾了未干的墨水，摸在基尔伯特的脸上留下一小条墨痕，但是他们都没有在意这些瑕疵，他们只是用自己的舌头再绞着对方的，嘴唇紧紧贴合在一起，交换唾液的声音与湖水流淌的声音一起变得无比聒噪，敲在他们耳中的鼓膜之中，他们便什么也听不见了。

基尔伯特在伊万进入自己体内的时候惊呼起来，被伊万的手指轻轻点在唇上，他就噤了声，不再发出一点声响。他们沉默着完成这一场交合，而太阳终于撑不住了，它逐渐往湖底沉去，霞光拖长了尾巴留在湖面，如打碎了一般，周围的温度也降了下来。基尔伯特捋了捋自己湿着的头发，手则被伊万捉了过去，像是在埋怨他不集中注意力一般，他的手被伊万扣着，而此时也已经换了另外一个姿势。他们不是没有在野外做过这事，但是今天的意义却有点微妙的不同，基尔伯特微微抬头，看向湖对面的一座废墟，在理智被冲撞的恍惚之间他想起那好似一座修道院，是伊万很早时候同他提起的，分辨不出是哪个教派的遗迹，他的眼睛逐渐看不清了，夜色来得极快，夜虫的叫声也响了起来。他喘息着，伊万也喘息着，两人却仍不开口说话，伊万又亲吻他，掰过他的头不让基尔伯特再看那座遗迹，于是基尔伯特也不再去想，抱着伊万的头同他吻起来。偶有一两只野兔从他们身边蹦跳过去，又停下，听得些什么似的也在一旁互相蹭起来，基尔伯特瞧见了绷不住了似的笑了出来，伊万扭头去看，也停下动作来笑，那兔子们反而不受人类影响似的更加卖力交媾着，伊万就又抓着基尔伯特的脚踝，拖着他学起那两兔子。基尔伯特到后来只觉得天旋地转，他的理智不再存于他的脑中，眨着被水泡亮的眼睛看伊万，惹得对方怜惜地吻他的眼皮和眼角，基尔伯特再去看伊万，对方的嘴唇被自己的眼泪搞得湿哒哒，光泽很美。他们又回到了一开始的姿势，基尔伯特伸手抱住伊万的脖子，将自己挂在对方的身上，他的腿缠着伊万的腰，他喜欢伊万厚实的身体，像是存储着他们二人过冬将需的所有能量，所有的油脂和粮食都在伊万的体内，供他们二人使用一整个雪盖的冬季。他张着嘴，将头埋在伊万的肩后，无声地用唇语比着口型，伊万看不到，他便用自己干了翘皮的唇抵在伊万的脖子后方。那粗粝的死皮尖锐地划过伊万后脖细嫩的皮肉，他们相爱，他们相恨，他们共死，他们同生。

那是在很久之前，基尔伯特仍能记得他们的初次相逢，在楚德湖上，在冬日，便把他们二人与冰雪之日永远地绑在了一起。他闭上眼，伊万仍在他身体之中，他托着基尔伯特，就像最开始的那样，他将他从刺骨的湖水之中救起，也是托着他，从湖中起来，从梦中起来，离地万里，离家万里。他听见鹌鹑在远处的叫声，他多么爱着伊万；于是他又听见鹌鹑扑棱翅膀的声音，翅扇声响彻他的耳中，而伊万轻轻咬住基尔伯特的肩头；鹌鹑在地上蹦跳着，杂乱的脚步踏在他的身上，伊万也一样爱着他，爱他的每一根指头，爱他的每一寸器官。太阳彻底跌进了湖水之中，黑暗笼罩在大地之上，伊万和基尔伯特也在同一时刻一起迎来了高潮，他们结合了无数次，而今天就像之前所有的每一次一样，他们的世界又是一个完美的闭环，从他到他，完整无比。然后基尔伯特在闭上眼之前听到了鹌鹑在营火上尖叫，伴随着木柴焚烧时候的开裂声和火焰舔上猎物的进食声，凄厉又悲惨，滚落在四周的虫鸣之中，渐渐轻了下去。

伊万便割了一片鸟肉，用刀插着，喂给基尔伯特。


End file.
